It's Five O'clock Somewhere
by 8belles
Summary: My take on what Miles was doing in Chicago after he attempted to kill Monroe and before Charlie et al. found him for their adventure. I imagine this about 8 years post black out (using the show as chronological reference) and 7 years before Revolution begins. I also want to explore how Nora enters the picture.Cred to Revolution, except for Kate
1. Chapter 1

_**** This story was originally not going in the right direction. After pondering it for about 24 hours I think I figured it out. As usual… I own nothing except Kate. Enjoy. ***_

It's Five O'clock Somewhere….

The barrel was aimed at Monroe's chest. Finger on the trigger, Miles concentrated on breathing because he was never more scared in his life. Sebastian's face had paled to a deathly white realizing his brother about to kill him.

" Miles…. Miles. Let's talk this out.", Monroe said with a half believable smirk trying to keep his voice from cracking.

" I'm done talking to you, Bass.", Miles swallowed to keep his focus. He felt his grip on the pistol hilt getting slippery with sweat.

" Why? How has it come to this, Miles?", Bass replied slowly lifting his hands into the air hoping to look as innocuous as he could and get a chance to disarm Miles.

" How?", Miles barked a laugh and his resolve trembled, " How? I think you know the answer to that. I can't do this any more."

" But Miles, I didn't know she was so special. Why are you so angry?", Monroe soothed, his voice like a snake reaching out to wrap itself around Matheson's inner demon.

The pistol began to quaver, " Sebastian, you and me. We're not animals. We're soldiers. You've crossed that line."

Monroe took a daring step forward to his friend of a lifetime. Miles shifted his stance in reaction. " You can't do it, Miles.", his blue eyes were calm and serene as they gazed into the tormented brown ones of Miles. " You and I, we are brothers. We forgive each other." Monroe was inches from the barrel.

" I can't forgive you any more.", Miles said before he pulled the trigger.

Miles absentmindedly wiped the counter down of the bar. The regulars had come in bartering grain and livestock against their tab and Miles obliged them because he could. He smiled self appreciatively; ancient people loved liquor and modern folk without their electricity still did the same.

The wood smoke and the vapors from an occasional cigar hung in the air like a pale cloud and the long tall windows of the hotel lobby let the light dance in motes around the particles. There was a peaceful murmur of voices talking about the day, the weather and the harvest outlook. Only once or twice did he hear hateful tones about taxation and tithing from the Republic.

Miles tried to block those voices out of his mind and polished mismatched glasses with a threadbare rag. It had been three years since he tried to assassinate his best friend, the only man he'd die for. Nora was with him that night. She's been gone three years now too. He thought the heartache would stop by now, but it didn't instead from being a red-hot brand on his soul to a soft, ever present ache. Miles closed his eyes and rested his hands on the bar top of burnished wood. When his thoughts cleared he opened his eyes and saw an auburn haired woman standing in front of him. "Miles, we have a problem.", she said her face sweat streaked and dusty, arms crossed over her chest.

Miles smiled saddly at the woman coming out of his reverie. She was his resident chemist and brew mistress, " What is it now Kate?"

" The stile. We've blown a seam. I can't distill any whiskey till I fix it but the blacksmith is out of town.", she replied.

" How much inventory do we have?", he asked slightly alarmed.

" Well, if the fricken Militia don't come in and drink us broke, about two weeks.", she retorted putting her hands on her hips. Miles loved it when she did that. It made her look so comical.

" Well I'll take a look at it when I'm off my shift then. Can't we duct tape it?", he said noncommittally.

" Duct Tape!?", her mouth fell open in outrage, " Have you SEEN a roll around here in the last eight years? I don't THINK so. It's not like I'm McGyver!"

Miles laughed outright now. Kate always had a flare for the dramatic which always lifted his spirits . She spun on her heel and stomped off occasionally drawing a whistle her direction, which she acknowledged with a one-finger salute.

Miles finished his chuckle and went back to filling orders and cleaning glasses happy that a busted stile was the worst of his 'problems' for now.

The giant copper kettle was about ten feet in diameter and had taken Kate about two years to build from all the copper scrap she could muster. She had passed the Black Out as a twenty something graduate student making ends meet by using her science background to her advantage. She could make fertilizers to raise yields. She could produce poisons to assassinate. She could purify fungus into primitive antibiotics and make a few World War I era sulfa drugs for infections.

Staring at the blown rivets on the condensing cone of the kettle she recalled the spring day the Monroe Militia rode into Chicago all piss and vinegar. No one put up a fight because by the time the militia had arrived several months later, most of the looters and criminals had already been shot by the more law abiding folks who banded together out of desperation. The city contained maybe a few thousand people, not nearly three million that had been there just ten months earlier. Captain Jeremy Baker, sandy blond hair and swagger on his horse announcing their arrival and that the city was now under the jurisdiction of the Republic. His messengers rode out and hammered hand copied bulletins to any wooden surface they could find.

She read the paper posted outside her apartment and saw they wanted anyone with a college degree to come to a meeting the next day. Kate knew what they were up to. It's what the Nazi's did to the Jews: kill all the smart people to keep the masses 'dumb'. A few people knew she had a PhD in chemistry and a BS in biology she wasn't sure if they would sell her out.

Her dream was to open a bar in the lobby of the old hotel that had once served the rich and famous but she needed some help making her stile. She had a beta version of her stile that she had produced a few gallons of spirits for a few close friends while she still fleshed out her vision. Maybe she could avert Captain Bakers' attention from her with her excellent product.

The next morning was clear and bright and she reported to the park hoping her plan would work. Captain Baker sat at a small table raised above the assembled. Katie recognized several faculty from Northwestern University, University of Chicago and University of Illinois among others. There was one couple she didn't see and that was Rachel and Ben Matheson. Kate wondered to herself where they were? Didn't they still live here or had they escaped long ago?

Captain Baker stood to address the crowd, which was surprisingly small. Perhaps the real smart people had hightailed it out last night. Kate was a Chicagoan born and bred and she was going to stay here no matter what. " Citizens! You have been selected by the Republic for your knowledge of science and higher thinking!", he began, " I need all math and science trained persons here on my right. The others please go to my left. ". He gestured widely with his arm.

Most of the folks went to the left. Katie was sure that the inteligencia of Chicago had escaped before this day. She remained with about a dozen other people, some she nodded a polite hello to keep herself calm as if this was a faculty meeting.

" Thank you Citizens! Would you to my left please move this way. Guards?", Baker announced and a group of soldiers stepped up and surrounded the non-science people with fingers on triggers. A few cries of indignation came from the group and was swiftly put down with a rifle butt to the face. The remaining scientists paled and Katie's stomach turned, eyes on Baker.

" Scientists! Mathematicians, we need your help. General Monroe is busy trying to figure out how to turn the power back on for our great Republic! We ask you humbly to offer your contributions of brainpower and knowledge in this endeavor. You will be coming back to Philadelphia with us so we can begin that process.", he finished with a polite smile. Some complained loudly about splitting families, children, spouses and Katie felt the urge to do something to save herself while hating herself for it.

" Captain!", she said as loudly as she could to be heard.

Baker swiveled his eyes to rest on her. She smiled her best smile and he nodded her to come closer. She approached the table and the soldiers tightened their grips on their rifles. " Sir, not all of us are electrical engineers. I'm a biologist and my specialty is liquor. ", she patted a bulging pocket of her cargo pants. Jeremy's eyes followed her hands appreciatively. " So my suggestion to you is find out who General Monroe really needs and not us lower sciences. And here… have this as a gift from Chicago.". Katie placed the glass bottle on the table.

Baker eyed the bottle carefully and uncorked it. Handing it to a guard he said. " Here. You first."

The solider looked at him incredulously but took the flask carefully. Sipping, his eyes betrayed the wonderful flavors pouring over his tongue. He went back in for a second sip but Baker snatched the flask, " That good?", he asked taking his own sip. His eyes went wide.

" Kate Walker. Brew mistress.", she replied. " Do you like it?"

Jeremy licked his lips and replied, " This is the best whiskey I've ever tasted. You're worth your weight in gold for this!" Kate didn't intend that to be his response.

" Sir, it's not my talent actually.", she demurred, " It's the water here and the abundant corn. If I came with you, the Pennsylvanian water and grain is all wrong.", Kate said carefully and he looked at her dubiously, " However, I'd be happy to send you a case of my first batch every month just for you." She used her best selling voice like this was a once in a lifetime offer.

He contemplated that for a moment and agreed. Baker would never forget this woman or her deal. " Consider it done. First batch every month."

"Deal.", she said extending a hand for a shake. The guards watched her carefully. Captain Baker took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

With that Kate turned and walked away trying not to listen to the screams and protests of her fellow colleagues, tears pricking her eyes for her selfishness.

That was four years ago and she dutifully sent her obligation to Captain Baker ever since. It helped that he usually sent a courier from the Militia so she didn't have to worry about postage. He was even kind enough to return his empties to her for refilling. What she didn't choose to think about were the people she left to be turned into academic slaves for the Republic. That guilt still sat heavily on her heart. But now, she had a stile to fix and pondered where she was going to find new rivets and seal the gap in the condenser.

" Ooh a tough one.", Miles' voice sounded behind her. She was so lost in thought she jumped and spun a knife in hand. He smiled a wide smile and casually disarmed her.

Kate beat him off and scolded him, " Miles Matheson, I _hate it_ when you do that."

" Did the big scary Miles frighten the little scientist?", he chided her mock punching her in the shoulder.

" You scoundrel. Help me fix this thing!", she picked up her knife and returned it to her belt.

They both pondered the stile, " So what is the rush?", he asked moodily, crossing his arms over his chest.

" It's almost the first of the month. I need to get that shipment to Baker. You know that. He's been getting my best stuff for the last four years.", she replied with a short tone, leaning up to peer at the rift in the cone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miles' ebullience retract and a storm cloud cross his eyes. Every time she mentioned her duty to Philadelphia he became withdrawn.

" Did Michelle come for her shift tonight?", Kate change the subject as she popped out the rivets and put them in her pocket.

" Yeah, she did.", he said simply and turned to go into their apartment. Kate was sorry that she had rubbed him the wrong way and ruined his good mood. Their relationship was a strange one of business partner and friend. He liked to live in the present not thinking too far into the future. Deciding that there was nothing getting accomplished today, she also retreated to make some dinner for them both.

The evening meal was silent. Miles mood had darkened into a storm cloud, which she didn't want to challenge. Miles cleared the dishes and went to his "gym" down the hall. He often went there when he was upset, which was what he was doing now. She heard the _thwack_ of blade on stuffed leather numerous times emanating from down the hall.

Kate moved to the main room of her suite and gazed out the windows at the pale torchlight on the street. It was about closing time downstairs and she made a mental note to get payroll ready for the next day. Tipsy patrons caroused and sang, their voices wafting up from the street. It made Kate think back to the days of nightclubs and bars she would frequent with friends after exams or dissertations. She smiled ruefully and turned away, plopping into a blue velvet chair left over from the old hotel days. Another _thwack_ and sounds of exertion came from down the hall and she remembered the night they met, not unlike any other typical evening except for one thing; the Militia was in town.

That night it had rained that early summer day and the streets were wet with puddles, which reflected the light of the torches along the boulevard. Humidity levels were high and Kate was mad her auburn hair was a frizzy mess.

The bar was packed with a younger crowd tonight and someone who could still remember the radio hits of the past twenty years was playing the old piano with gusto. A younger teen sat next to him with an ancient looking six string playing along side, occasionally missing a chord but it still sounded better than silence. Michelle and Katie frolicked with the crowd from behind the bar filling glasses, taking gold, flirting with men to make them put money into their tip jar. Nora rang the captain's bell when a nice sized nugget fell into the tip jar. " Music to my ears, baby!", she called to the patron who swayed away from her with two drinks.

The night was going to be a good one, Katie felt as she tapped into another keg of whiskey and a special she was able to smuggle up from what used to be Florida; rum. It was going to be a good night.

Suddenly, as if an icy January wind blew in, the doors swung open violently. Katie and Michelle paused mid-pour of their orders and patrons froze in surprise like a bunch of hens caught in the coop by a fox.

Sebastian Monroe stood in the doorway; hair impeccably combed back, his black coat sucking in all the available light and his double blades glinting menacingly at his waist. Jeremy Baker and Tom Neville stood slightly behind him. Monroe smiled as warm as a snake and entered the establishment as if he had been invited. People averted their eyes and turned their backs slowly. The music had stopped and an awkward silence filled the room. " Friends! Please, don't let me interrupt your fun! Play on good man!", Monroe called to the piano player and the stunned musician quickly took up a tune more somber. Some voices began to filter back in volume as Sebastian approached the bar.

Kate hastily threw a grain sack over the keg of rum. If she was caught serving that spirit here, her head was going to be on pike for sure. " Here she is, General. Just as I promised.", Jeremy commented to his leader like a boy showing off his favorite prize toy to his father.

People made space for Monroe and his entourage quickly as Kate came face to face with the leader of the Republic. " Miss Walker, I presume.", Monroe said to her smiling gently and proffering a hand.

Kate had to force herself to extend hers, " A pleasure, Sir." Monroe took her hand and kissed the back of it, blue eyes never wavering from her green ones. He was incredibly magnetic and she thought if it was any one but him, she'd let him have her in a second. Michelle shifted behind her and Kate withdrew her hand like she had been burned. " What brings you to our little backwater here?", she asked, noticing the clients were slowing leaving, taking their money with them.

"I hear that you have a particularly fine vintage of whiskey here. Captain Baker has shared a sip or two with me over the last few months and I must say I've been tempted to take the whole shipment from him.", he laughed and clapped Jeremy hard on the shoulder. Jeremy tried not to wince at the affection. Apparently his commander didn't appreciate his underlings paying for goodies for themselves.

" So, may I get you gentlemen a drink?", Katie softened up a bit hoping to play along till they got bored and left.

" Certainly.", Monroe replied and Katie produced three old fashioned glasses and poured a generous amount into each till the third glass.

" Water please.", Sargent Neville said.

" Oh Tom, please. Have a drink. We've been riding hard all day!", Baker prodded his fellow officer.

" No. He's still out there, Jeremy. There are two sets of tracks. I want to have all my senses alert.", Tom replied.

Katie quietly watched the three men as unspoken lightening moved between them. Most off all Bass looked like a tornado in a bottle; a tacit seething mass of rage.

" Oh come now. When the dogs find him tomorrow and whomever he's with it will all be over and —", Jeremy's comment was cut off by the hand of Monroe on his throat.

" We want him _alive_. Understand? _Alive_.", Sebastian's' voice seethed from between clenched teeth.

Jeremy's face paled and Tom stood by unmoved, " Yes sir. " he gaged out. Bass released him from his grip.

Bass's face recomposed itself quickly as if that never happened. He nodded politely at Kate with a small smile and took his drink to retreat to a vacant table and chair. Kate looked at the remaining two men and filled the third glass with Lake Michigan water. Tom and Jeremy picked up their respective glasses and retreated to sit with their brooding leader. She noticed they hadn't paid and cussed under her breath.

Michelle looked at her warily as she wiped down the bar. It was mostly empty now; Monroe the killjoy had just ruined her profitable night. " I'm going to get another keg and take this empty to the store room.", Kate said to her, rolling the empty barrel down the center aisle of the horse shoe shaped bar.

" Be careful.", Michelle's dark eyes were troubled as she adjusted her belt with knives of various sizes strapped onto her curvy hips. Kate smiled and pushed the heavy keg towards the old hotel kitchen, which was her storage area. The small warehouse where the whiskey aged was about fifty feet from the hotel so the angel's share wouldn't burn the place down.

Upending the empty cask and lighting a torch to go out the back door to the warehouse, Kate pondered how she was going to get those three out of her bar. The night air was more comfortable than the tension in the bar and she took a deep breath in and stepped off the back staircase.

Suddenly, an arm encircled her throat and a hand covered her mouth preventing the scream from exiting her body. The torch fell and went out making all black as pitch. " Don't move.", the man's voice growled in her ear. She could smell sweat with blood. "Walk with me.", he pulled her towards the warehouse removing his hand from her mouth and replacing it with a knife blade at her back. She complied. "Open it and help me move her.", he ordered her and Kate noticed a crumpled form resting against the warehouse. A hundred ideas whirled through her head if she was going to robbed, raped, murdered or all three.

She pulled keys from her belt and slipped the key in the lock. A light click and it was open. The man shoved Kate into the dark space making her sprawl on the dirt floor. She heard a sword blade draw as she flipped herself over to face her assailant in the dark. " Who the hell are you?", she hissed at him knowing a blade was pointed at her.

" No one you know. Pick her up and move her inside.", he replied and began to lite a smaller torch

" Put that out! Do you want to blow us all up!", she yelled at him jumping to her feet and lunging at the torch despite the blade pointed at her chest.

" What?", he said in surprise as how fast she grabbed the torch and threw it out the door into a puddle plunging them back into darkness again.

" We are standing among 100 barrels of aging whiskey, 90 proof. Do you want to blow us up you idiot!", she fumed at him. Her assailant didn't seem to know how to react. " Who the hell are you!", she railed further ignoring the unconscious person just outside the door.

In the blackness, she heard him crumple to the floor. Some traces of light from the open warehouse door crossed the floor and she could see slivers of his face. He looked a lot like a younger, skinnier Ben Matheson that she remembered. She could tell he was not well. " Got yourself in a pickle jerkface?", she growled at him.

"Help her, not me…. Please ", he said, his voice laced with pain.

"Tell me your name and I'll think about it.", she demanded," My friend is waiting for me inside with General Monroe."

At the mention of that name, the stranger stood up like lightening," Monroe is here?"

" Yes. He's having a drink on the house.", Kate said with venom.

" We have to go.", he whispered and made for the door but lurched forward and landed in the doorway. Katie could see his leg was injured.

" Bud, you and your friend aren't going anywhere.", Kate said rolling her eyes in exasperation. " You hate Monroe too?", she didn't give him a chance to answer, " If you do, we're friends. Sit here you fool. ", Kate lectured grabbing the nearly unconscious woman under the arms and pulling her inside to a dark corner and throwing some grain sacks over her, " Let me move my liquor inside. When Monroe leaves, I'll come back for you. I'll lock the door.", Katie said wondering why she was having pity for this guy and his girlfriend who just tried to kill her.

There was a pause, " Thank you.", he said quietly.

" You're welcome Mr. Personality.", Kate replied and loaded a full barrel on a special dolly she had designed to let her move the heavy barrels alone. Her assailant sat quietly behind a few barrels.

She locked the door behind her and realized she was shaking but didn't she didn't feel afraid.

Returning inside, she pushed the laden barrel into the bar area where Michelle tapped it with her hammer to remove the cork and put the spigot in place. She looked at Kate while they were bent down below the edge of the bar, " There's blood on you. What happened?"

Kate gasped in surprise as she looked at her pants and sure enough there was a smear of red on her clothes. " We have a 'friend' in the shed.", she explained cryptically. Michelle gave her an ' I get it' look before they both stood up.

Tom Neville was waiting at the edge of the old bar top. Both women jumped to see him as if he were a ghost. " More water please.", he said pleasantly. Michelle refilled the glass with a pitcher. " The General wants to see your production area. Is that a problem?", a small smile touched his lips, his eyes deadly calm.

Kate paused for a second thinking about the stranger, " Oh. No, no problem at all." A lump of fear rose in her gut because if this guy and girl were who they were looking for she couldn't find a good reason why they were hiding in a locked building.

" Thank you.", Neville turned and walked towards the other men relaying the message. The two others stood and approached. Kate could see the whiskey had warmed the expressions of the General and Captain and prayed it would soften their disposition towards her. Michelle kept an eye on Neville as they moved towards the kitchen area.

Holding the door open, Kate gestured, " This is where I keep my empties. "

" Please, ladies first.", Monroe countered and Kate and Nora smiled uncertainly but walked through. " I'd like to see your aging warehouse if it's not too far. ", he continued.

" Oh, that's really not very exciting.", Kate apologized," Just a bunch of barrels sitting and waiting."

Bass approached her, the smell of her spirits on his breath, " I disagree. I think it could be very interesting." He was almost purring.

" Yes…. Sir.", Kate added and showed them the back door. Nora and she noticed that Tom and Jeremy had placed their hands on the butts of their pistols as they exited the building. Michelle grabbed a lantern as they departed.

The alley was still just as dark as previously and Kate made a beeline for the warehouse hoping to give her strange occupants time to scramble for cover. She had about three steps ahead of the men. " Well here it is, GENERAL MONROE. My store house!", she emphasized her speech and talked to the door, instead of turning her head. She could hear some shifting inside but then it was quiet.

Now all three men had their weapons drawn and it looked to Kate this was their last night. " Unlock that please.", Tom asked in his icy voice.

Kate slipped the key inside and the door was opened. She pushed the double hung doors open and the men peered inside. "Oh smell that aroma!", Jeremy complemented at the odor inside. Nora bracketed the torch just beyond the doorway to avoid the vapors.

" Shut up about the liquor, Jeremy.", Monroe corrected him harshly and the man fell silent. He looked down at the floor and noticed some dark stains. " There is blood on the floor. Anyone have an accident lately?", Monroe posited in Kate's general direction.

" No. No. We have a resident cat. Sometimes he tangles with the rats.", Kate replied coolly as a nervous sweat trickled down her back.

They stepped inside and using only the flickering light from the lantern in the alleyway, the men looked behind barrels and shelves. Kate held her breath and Michelle caught some motion from above them. With a subtle gesture she pointed out the man in rafters.

The stranger was mostly hidden in shadow above but it was more clear he was injured. Neville, Baker and Monroe finished their quick search and stood near the doorway. Kate noticed a wet look to the stranger's pants right above Monroe's head. " Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Walker.", Bass complimented just as a scarlet drop plummeted from the strangers leg.

Kate threw herself at Monroe pushing him back to the droplet fell harmlessly on her red hair and tried to feign attraction to Bass, " Oh General, the _pleasure _is all mine."

Sebastian's face was surprised then interested at this unexpected attentiveness of the barkeep towards him. His eyes softened into a come hither look but Tom cleared his throat carefully. Kate could have kissed him a thank you for that because sleeping with Monroe was not high on her list. " Sir. We have an early morning tomorrow.", he gently reminded his commander.

Bass sighed deeply, " Ever my conscience, Tom. Yes, we should be going. Thank you again." He inclined his head slightly towards Kate, "Perhaps another time."

Kate found herself blushing involuntarily and looked at the floor, " Perhaps."

The three men took the lantern with them and proceeded down the alleyway occasionally peaking into shadowed areas and hiding nooks. Michelle and Kate waited several minutes until they were out of sight and sound. " Come down now!", Kate hissed and the man practically fell from the rafters. Even in the low light, he was pale and exhausted looking.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men took the lantern with them and proceeded down the alleyway occasionally peaking into shadowed areas and hiding nooks. Michelle and Kate waited several minutes until they were out of sight and sound. " Come down now!", Kate hissed and the man practically fell from the rafters. Even in the low light, he was pale and exhausted looking. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, now that Kate had the leisure to look him over. As he tried to stand, she noticed he was not a big man and Michelle leaned in to help support him.

" Nora.", he said softly and looked in the direction of the grain sacks on the floor.

Kate went to them and pulled the sacks back. The woman was a Latina, dark caramel skin and wavy brown hair. She was still unconscious. " Let's get them inside and lock up for the night." ,Kate said hastily loaded Nora onto her special barrel dolly.

Once in side, they used a jerry rigged dumbwaiter that used to serve the hotel as room service elevator from the kitchens to lift the strange man and Nora up to the apartments on the upper levels. " Pull us up to the fourth floor and then lock up the bar.", Kate told Michelle and hopped into the small elevator car with their visitors.

" I don't know what the weight limit is on this thing. Hold on!", Michelle warned and hoped the old massive iron fly wheel and counterweight twenty flights up the shaft was still good for the job. She grabbed the rope with both hands and gave a mighty pull. It was slow at first but the cart eventually rose up the shaft. Slowly but surely the fourth floor was in sight. Kate called back down the shaft and they stopped.

" Come, I'll get you a room.", Kate said hopping out first and then the man. Nora came last. Kate wrapped her arms around Nora's chest and dragged her heels down the hallway. " This one.", she nodded to a door and the man opened it. Kate pulled Nora in and then lay her on one of the beds on top of the threadbare spread. It wasn't fancy but it was clean. The man closed the door behind him, limped to a chair collapsed; for a moment she thought he was about to cry.

She let him have a moment while she lit candles in the room. The soft light showed what rough shape they were in. " Miles. My name is Miles Matheson.", he finally broke the silence of the room.

Kate turned to him," Matheson? Are you relation to a Ben Matheson?"

Miles tired eyes looked up at her with an odd light, " Yes. You know him?"

"Casually. I used to work at the University of Chicago.", Kate replied now looking at Nora. She was burning with a fever and there were bruises and lacerations all over her.

Miles let the subject of his brother fall away, " Do you have a doctor here in town?", he asked worriedly as he limped to Nora's bedside.

" Yes, but I doubt you'd want him to come. He is in the pocket of the Militia.", Kate replied with a bitter tone. Miles looked half defeated and then enraged. " But you're in luck. I know a lot of first aide and I have some home made remedies.", Kate proffered, " I'm a geek—science nut."

There was a knock a the door and they both froze. Kate approached and used the peephole to see. It was Michelle so she opened the door to admit her. Brief introductions were exchanged followed by a plan. " Michelle, can you get me the syringes and the ampicillin. Some Epsom salts and any clean cotton rags you can find. Thanks.", Kate instructed her and Michelle went on her errands. " Now you.", she turned to Miles and made him sit down again in the chair and pulled over a foot stool for herself.

Miles had some lacerations around his head and bruises but it was his leg that drew her attention. She produced a small knife and cut his pants leg to the knee. Congealed blood covered his calf and caked on his ankle. There was a distinct hole diagonal through the calf muscle, thick gelatinous scab trying cover the hole but it was actively oozing. " Were you trying to get out the Militia or something?", Kate asked while thinking what she'd have to do about this.

Miles smiled a sarcastic grin, his eyes glinting impishly, " Hardly. It was an accidental discharge."

" That's what she said.", Kate chuckled and got up. " I'm going to get some water and some other things to patch you up. Sit tight, you're safe here."

Miles smiled appreciatively but she could see that he was not at ease.

Kate intercepted Michelle in the kitchen again but she didn't look ok. Looking over her shoulder she saw six Militia soldiers relaxing around a steel table. " They forced their way in.", Michelle hissed.

" Are you ok?", Kate asked. Michelle nodded so Kate stepped around her, " Gentlemen! We are closed tonight."

The soldiers looked up at her and she noticed Michelle already had served them a few glasses. " We were putting in a night cap from patrol. I am sure you don't mind. No one else does.", the largest of the men stood up. Kate was afraid of this. Alcohol was her weapon but it sometimes backfired on her.

" Oh buddy. Mind? Nah. We love extra visitors after hours.", Kate replied turning her back to him then looking over her shoulder, " But let's sit and chat for a while before we have fun."

The soldier sat back down, jabbed his cohorts with his elbows and ogled the two women while Kate pulled Michelle by the elbow into a small pantry-like cubbie. " We're going to mix this.", she showed Michelle a small vial of anesthetic, " into their drinks. Get the rum. I bet they've never had that."

Kate reappeared, " Guys. I have something amazing for you." They looked at each other eagerly, " Have you ever had rum?"

" My dad talked about it. I hear it's great!", a younger soldier with grey eyes said excitedly.

" I had to get it from some rum runners in the Florida Keys. Very tough to get.", she leaned in on the table just out of their reach, " So this is our secret." She put her finger to her lips conspiratorially and she knew they were hooked.

Michelle reappeared with six glasses, " Here you go, guys. Enjoy." She passed them around and Kate noticed it was a generous portion. Looking at her partner, she saw Michelle wink.

The men pounded the drinks except for one. He sipped. Kate became afraid suddenly, " Is that not good enough for you, sir?"

" Oh no miss. My Daddy was a preacher. We don't touch too much alcohol.", he replied with a hunger in his eyes. A cold finger ran down Kate's spine. She noticed the men were quickly growing drowsy. Michelle had moved behind the man who did not drink. She produced a syringe and plunged in into his neck, finger squeezing down on the plunger. The man's eyes went wide then shut in a few moments. Kate was as shocked as the other five men at the table. She sprinted out to the bar, the five men forgetting Kate and stumbling over themselves to chase her. Kate found herself with the unconscious guard, mind wheeling about what to do.

" Can I help?", she heard Miles' voice.

She spun to face him, " Yes. Can you help me drag this guy out front?"

" I'll try. Is Michelle ok?", Miles asked looking around the room for any other danger.

" She's a former track star. I'm not worried.", she replied and hooked her hands again under someone else's arms to drag him out. When was she going to be done carrying people around here, she thought.

Miles tried to move the man's legs but it wasn't his best effort. He stopped all together when he saw the five men sprawled across the front steps, soundly asleep. Michelle came jogging up briskly, barely out of breath. Katie shoved the last man on top of his buddies. Pulling out a flask, she liberally doused the men with liquor. " Now when their commander finds them, I foresee some brig time for drinking while on patrol", Kate smirked, "Back inside now before someone sees us."

" When did you get in the habit of carrying shots in your pocket?", Kate asked Michelle.

" I had it handy for Nora when our guests showed up.", Michelle replied, " But I overheard that one criticizing his pals for drinking while on duty."

"Smart kid.", Miles added. Michelle cut him a look.

" Now that we're all together once again, lets patch you up." , Kate said and they all headed for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate carefully bandaged Nora's worse scrapes and injected her with the homemade antibiotic. She soaked a few rags in Epsom salt solution for her bruises and dabbed them carefully. Miles sat in his chair again with a very large glass of whiskey, while Michelle cleaned his wounds. He hissed and gritted his teeth between sips. After his bullet wound was clean, Michelle gave him his own shot of antibiotic. Both the women were intent on their tasks and Miles was slowly getting drunk.

Kate and Michelle packed his wound with sulfa powder and wrapped up his calf with the rest of the clean rags they could find. Now Miles was very inebriated, " So why are two lovely ladies like you running a dive like this?"

" This is not a dive. It's my business.", Kate replied neutrally, a habit she developed from talking to drunk patrons. She went about picking up the ad libbed medical supplies from around the room. She felt Nora's head, which had begun to cool some. " And why is a hot shot like you wanted by Monroe personally?"

Matheson's face closed, despite the alcohol, " It's complicated."

" Oh really.", Michelle said with an edge in her voice.

" You wouldn't understand.", he growled back, " The fewer people involved the better. Apparently I can't even take care of someone beside myself. " His gaze rested on Nora.

" Well, before we get all weepy, how about you take a nap, sleep this off and we'll round up some dinner. Or should I call it early breakfast.", Kate replied resting a hand on Michelle's shoulder. The younger woman looked at her and Kate could see the exhaustion on her face. She bet that she didn't look too much better. It had to be somewhere far past midnight and she was glad opening time was not until five pm the next day. " We're just down the hall if you need any help.", she added taking a candle with her.

Miles staggered to the bed next to Nora's, fell on it and was soon snoring. Michelle stepped out and Kate followed, gently clicking the door shut. Both women looked at each other and the unspoken question was there, " What have we gotten ourselves into."

Kate woke in the morning in the present day, never moving from the blue velvet chair she had occupied the night before while she had recalled how she and Miles met. Her back ached in all sorts of places from sleeping in a cramped position but she didn't have time to think about it because there was a soft knock at the door. " Just a minute!", she called while disentangling herself and taking a languid stretch hearing things pop and grind in her body.

Padding over to the door she used the peephole, like she did every time, and saw Miles holding a tray. She opened the door to admit him and he entered like a waiter, white towel over his arm and a haughty look on his scruffy unshaved face. "Room service?", Kate said incredulously and in the back of her mind she wished she had had a chance to brush her teeth. Kate never pursued Miles out of respect for Nora, even though she had left three years ago from Chicago. Who knew where she had gone to, but Kate knew their parting was not a pleasant one and it was very obvious he still had a thing for her. Still, in the back of her mind she thought they would make an interesting couple.

" Sorry for being such a dick last night.", Miles said setting the tray down on a small table that functioned as Kate's kitchenette in her suite. Kate saw fresh eggs, bacon and toast, but no coffee. She hadn't had a cup of coffee in almost eight years after the Black Out. The beans were too hard to get up this far north from Central America. Chicory root was a decent replacement but she remembered Starbucks, and lattes, and mochas. Her mouth began to water as she sat down.

" So chivalrous.", Kate said sarcastically. Miles fake bowed holding her gaze. " Join me?", she asked.

" Nope. I have to get to the blacksmith. His son is there and I figure that kid better show me what a tradesman his father is making him.", Miles replied leaving the white towel behind.

" Well kick him in the ass if he pulls any snotty teen crap. ", Kate replied.

" Me? Tolerate some jackass kid? Are you kidding? I hate kids. ", he smiled wickedly and departed. Kate smiled. That was true, he had little patience for anyone under the age of twenty-five.

She applied herself to the great breakfast set before her and lacking a morning paper to read, her mind wandered again to the weeks following Miles and Nora's appearance at their humble establishment.

Kate found Nora outside behind the warehouse of liquor. She had said she was going out for air but hadn't come back. She was bent over retching into the dirt. Miles was occupied showing Michelle some neat self defense moves inside the hotel in one of the ball rooms. " Nora?", Kate called softly trying not to scare her. They had been living a the hotel for about two weeks and the bruises and cuts were present on her, but starting to fade.

Nora turned quickly, her face a mask of pain and fear. " I'm… I'm not ok."

Kate saw a dark red stain beginning to color Nora's pants, "Nora… are you… pregnant?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to stand up, but another wave of nausea grabbed her and folded her body forcing her stomach contents up again. Kate went to her and held her shoulders and pulling stray pieces of hair out of her face until the spasms stopped. " Let's get you to a friend of mine. ", Kate said softly and guided Nora a few steps further where an ancient bicycle rickshaw was parked. Nora climbed in the back and Kate took the drivers seat hoping her leg muscles were strong enough to get this thing going.

She pedaled hard to the only woman she knew who could help Nora, a gynecologist student who never got to finish her residency before the Black Out. She was a midwife now for the area since the doctor was such a crook. Kate could hear Nora crying softly and she could only imagine what she was going through with her body.

After about two miles, Kate stopped in front of a cheerful cottage looking building that always made her think of gingerbread. She helped Nora out of the rickshaw and guided her to the door. Knocking, she waited for a reply. A familiar face appeared at the window and smiled. Door locks were undone and they were admitted in. "Anna!", Kate said as she helped Nora across the threshold, " We have an emergency."

Anna, with her jet-black hair pulled up tight over her Indian complexion looked wiser than anyone Kate knew. "Come this way.", she said in her soft calming voice that invoked peace. Nora and Kate moved to a first floor bedroom where a bed was prepared for births or examinations. Anna asked Nora to get undressed while she asked her what was happing.

Nora looked so tired but she summoned her strongest voice to prevent herself from crying, " We were in Philadelphia, Miles and I. We were a couple and I guess Monroe got jealous.", her face turned steely as she sat down on the bed. Kate took her pants to the kitchen to be cleaned but she could still hear Nora's voice. " So Monroe invited me over to dinner, just to 'talk' he said. ", the voice twisted in tone. " And I thought we were ok being Miles' best friend. But I was wrong."

" So Monroe assaulted you?", Anna asked calmly her voice like Buddhist temple bells.

" Sexually? No. But he beat me. ", Nora replied hollowly like she wasn't there in her body. " I think I was pregnant with Miles' baby then. But it's gone now, isn't it?" The question hung in the air.

Anna finished her examination and determined that yes, the miscarriage had finished, " Nora, you are a very brave woman. You did everything you could to protect your baby and your body."

Nora looked wan, her copper skin losing some of it's luster," I wanted that baby. For Miles and I."

Her tone tore Kate's heart in pieces as she finished cleaning Nora's pants. Anna explained what to expect for the next few days and to come see her if there were any infection symptoms. Nora thanked her quietly and put on her damp pants looking like a shadow of herself. Before they left she stood up straight as if some inner power made her and said to Kate and Anna, " If Miles ever, _EVER _asks, I was never pregnant. Please. I can't bear the thought of him knowing."

The two women agreed to keep their silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat contemplatively for a moment reflecting on that morning. Nora had come back to the hotel with Kate and Miles was looking for them. She never missed a beat with him and lied the best lie she had ever heard to explain everything. Miles just smiled his biggest " I love you so much" smile at her giving her the largest hug and twirling her around in a silly pirouette. Kate, watching them embrace, saw the tiniest bit of sadness in the glint of her brown eyes.

In the present, she rested her chin in her palm and wondered, what was Nora doing now? All Kate recalled was after the miscarriage and Miles finally feeing safe again from Monroe, Nora took a strong interest in the chemistry of explosives.

Nora was in her 'library' in the hotel room next door to Kate's main suite. She had knocked a hole in the wall for a door a few years back to connect the two rooms. " You have a lot of science books.", Nora noted coolly the day after her emergency trip.

" Yeah. I was a chemistry PhD at Northwestern.", Kate replied from the other room, cleaning up some breakfast dishes from that morning.

" Did you teach?", Nora asked.

" I had just landed myself a fellowship so, yeah… almost.", Kate responded with an unexpected crack in her voice. She was surprised that her lost life still stung so badly.

Nora appeared in the doorway, text in hand, " I'm sorry. I hit a nerve."

" Nah, it's nothing. Really.", Kate brushed it off like so many other feelings she'd done before, " Now I get to be my own boss making something people really want. Or need, depending on how you look at it."

Nora smiled a knowing smile. She understood the 'new economy' very well, " Could you teach me?"

" Teach you what?", Kate said trying to see what text she had pulled from the shelf.

" Something people need.", Nora said quietly staring at the text.

" And what is that?", Kate scoffed.

"Freedom.", Nora said, her mask of unrealized fury. Kate found she agreed with her completely.

Over the summer into the fall Nora poured over the books at night in Kate's study while she was working the bar downstairs. Kate would tutor her in the morning till opening time. Miles was curious what Nora was up to and that is when they would fight. Kate tried to stay out of their way, but you could hear the yelling down the hall from her room. She only caught snips of it, " We need to move on!", Miles would bellow.

" I need to learn more!", Nora countered shrilly.

"Learn what? Monroe could come back any time! We're not safe here!", he'd retort.

" When he does, I'll be ready!", Kate heard Nora say in a deadly, low tone. Kate would roll over and cover her ears with a pillow almost wishing they would move on.

For Christmas, Nora made her first bomb. Kate had taken her out to a field that used to be a neighborhood but after the Black Out came the Second Chicago Fire. Cracked foundations were all that remained with scorched bricks. The location was far enough to not be an attention getter, yet clear enough to diagnose problems. Clearing a the few inches of snow from the night before, Nora set up the small pipe packed with homemade explosive, attached her fuse line, which was also homemade and then spooled it out a good enough distance. Both women hid behind the carcass of a car. With shaking hands, puffs of visible breath and an excited glint in her eye, she lit the fuse. The hiss of ignition and flash of light made her drop the fuse into the snow where it sputtered out. Nora frowned, picked it up and worked at her fire steel with a passion. The second ignition took and zipped its way haphazardly along the ropy fuse leaving a trail of ash in its wake.

Kate and Nora held their breath carefully for the last few feet to the small bomb. Kate ducked but Nora stayed upright so she could see the detonation of her creation. The fuse reached the pipe and then went out with inches to spare. Nora growled a curse under her breath and made to go out to the bomb. " What are you doing!?", Kate grabbed her hand.

" I'm trouble shooting.", Nora spat back.

" You're a fool if you do. It's live, Nora. You want to be killed?", Kate fired back at her as a teacher to student.

" I need to see this happen. I need to know I'm not a failure.", Nora countered, her eyes blazing fury.

" Who told you that you were a failure?", Kate asked, thrown off by that comment.

Nora looked away towards the horizon and blinked several times, " No one. "

Kate stood up and looked hard at her, " Miles didn't say something like that, did he?" After Nora lost the baby, Kate felt strangely protective of Nora, even if she didn't need it.

Nora glared, her breath coming in short puffs as if she'd run mile, " No. He'd never do that."

" Then who?", Kate pressed.

Nora inhaled a breath, held it carefully as if she was counting to ten trying to keep a flood of emotions in check, " My father was ….not the kindest in the world."

Suddenly a loud bang split the air sending chunks of brick, snow and shrapnel hurling their way. Both women ducked quickly behind the car again.

Kate chuckled a low laugh, " Well, he was obviously dead wrong. " Nora smiled widely at her accomplishment. " Work on that fuse.", Kate finished.

Miles watched from a short distance away as the women giggled in celebration of their first detonation and somewhere inside him, he felt as if a bomb had been detonated too.

That night, they had their biggest fight. Miles railed again on how they needed to move away from the city. Nora said she wasn't ready. " What the hell are you and Kate doing anyway?", he demanded.

" None of your damn business.", Nora returned, her back to him. Strangely, in her mind she began to see herself packing a bag.

" It is my damn business if I see you kill yourself over some experiment.", he retorted and regretted that slip.

" It's always about you, isn't Miles?", Nora said acidly ," What? Are you spying on me now?" The color rose in her cheeks like a blushing rose. Miles had to repress the desire to kiss her. She hated making love when they were angry.

" No. I'm not. ", he lied quickly.

" Then what? Why are you so paranoid.", she demanded, hands on her hips facing him.

" I know _him_. I know he'll be back.", Miles said, softening his voice slightly.

" Oh. I see.", she purred cruelly, " You're scared." She paced around the room like a tiger, " Well I am not. And if I see his sniveling face again I'll blow it off his shoulders. "

Miles watched her warily. He was treading into unknown waters, " With a bomb?"

Nora's eyes widened suddenly and then narrowed, " You've been spying on me."

" No. I'm worried about you Nora. You haven't been yourself since Philadelphia.", Miles reached out to her with both hands.

She remained where she was, taut like a bowstring, " You don't trust me. "

" Nora! I trust you with my life.", Miles eyes were wide and soft. He approached her. " I love you. More than anything in my life."

" But not enough to wait for me to tell you of my grand idea to get rid of Monroe.", she turned from him.

Miles waited there for a moment, stung by her rebuke and wanting to touch her, sooth her and make all this nastiness between them go away.

Nora approached a chest of drawers and pulling out clothing. Miles started to put two and two together, " Where are you going?"

" Nowhere you'll have to worry about me. ", Nora commented casually but her muscles tensed like wires.

" Nora, you can't. I won't let you.", Miles interjected himself between herself and the drawer she was packing.

" Move or I'll hurt you.", Nora snarled. Miles had never seen that look in her eye.

" You're killing me now.", he said sadly and stepped back. For a flash of a second he thought he saw a tear at the corner of her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Nora approached a chest of drawers and pulling out clothing. Miles started to put two and two together, " Where are you going?"

" Nowhere you'll have to worry about me. ", Nora commented casually but her muscles tensed like wires.

" Nora, you can't. I won't let you.", Miles interjected himself between herself and the drawer she was packing.

" Move or I'll hurt you.", Nora snarled. Miles had never seen that look in her eye.

" You're killing me now.", he said sadly and stepped back. For a flash of a second he thought he saw a tear at the corner of her eye.

Nora glared at him as he moved aside. In shock, he thought to himself how he was capable of great violence but not here, not now. Hanging his head in defeat, he turned and staggered out of the room. He couldn't stand being so near her while this pain raged in his heart and the battle was lost. Miles lumbered downstairs as if his body wouldn't obey his commands to move smoothly. There was an icy knife lodged in his head and heart and only one thing could fix it: a lot of drink. When the door had closed, Nora sobbed but into her clothes just to make sure he didn't hear her.

Kate had no choice but to hear the whole conflict and had gritted her teeth through the entire episode. She liked Nora and Miles well enough but she couldn't pick sides. She could hear Nora crying her eyes out down the hall as Miles stalked away to the bar. Kate wouldn't begrudge him some chemical consolation, and she even pulled out her own personal flask just to take the edge off her nerves from hearing the lovers quarrel. After she finished her own personal anesthesia, the world seemed a bit calmer and ready for bed.

The next morning, Miles burst like dynamite into Kate's' apartment shattering the lock on the door, " Where is she!" he bellowed. Kate jumped out of her skin and grabbed the sheet around her naked torso. He appeared in her bedroom sucking air in and out like he was a steam engine. Kate saw the wild look in his eye and thought this could be her end. " Where is she!?", he demanded again like a blood crazed animal.

" I..I don't know.", Kate's teeth chattered with her adrenaline rush as she tried to cover herself from his eyes, regretting her hunting knife was on the other side of the room.

Miles blew out his cheeks and appeared to calm down some. He threw his hands up in the air and walked a slow circle in the room scanning the ceiling, " I was so stupid. She's threatened to leave before. She's never done it. I… ", he trailed off, his hands slowly winding their way down to his sides and looking at the floor, his back to Kate.

" Miles.", Kate said in her most neutral voice, " If you let me get dressed, I can help you look for her."

Miles looked over his shoulder, his eyes dead. " No. She's really gone."

Kate blinked out of reverie again over her breakfast dishes as she heard a clatter outside her windows below from the entry to the bar. Was Miles back from the blacksmith? If so, she had some hammering to do before Jeremy's monthly tithe was due. She left the dirty dishes on the table, slugged down the rest of her chicory coffee and slipped into some cleaner clothes. A quick ponytail and she was heading downstairs.

Miles stood in the doorway, a cloth bag in his hand and a sour look on his face. Kate approached warily, " Are those the rivets?"

" Yes.", Miles said and chucked them in her direction, " Little bastard tried to rip me off."

" Is that why your face looks likes a pickle?", she snatched the batch of brass rivets out of the air.

" No.", he sulked, " We have a few vermin in town. I had to take the long way home or I'd be here before now."

Kate froze. Militia. " And where did you see them?", she asked feeling suddenly cold.

" About a mile out from town. Heading this way.", Miles mentioned as he walked past her and the grand staircase with the broken marble columns tumbled down, moldering in the dust. Once the lobby was a grand place, but since Kate took over, she just left them there as if someone would remember what grandeur used to stand there.

" Where are you going?", she asked as he marched by.

" To make preparations.", he said over his shoulder, " Just in case." Kate watched him go and knew better than to interfere. She set off to the back to begin repairing her stile.

She worked straight through lunch and into the dusk of evening carefully bending the metal back into its conical shape with the condensing tube at the top. The rivets were just right and Kate wondered absently if Miles had forced the blacksmith's son to make the over and over to get them just right.

Miles was covering the bar tonight. She could hear voices as evening closed in and candles would be lit inside. After polishing her handiwork she stood back to admire her efforts and was pleasantly pleased. Looking around she noticed her woodpile was in order for a fire tomorrow to boil the mash. Kate walked into the kitchen to see if her corn and sugar were in plenty for a mash cooking tomorrow. Satisfied, she fixed herself some dinner and was just about to sit down at the small table in the kitchen when a strange quiet came over the bar. Intrigued she peaked through the round glass windows in the butler's doors that separated the bar from the kitchen.

She saw Miles leaning in very close, knife in hand against a young man's throat. Kate's breath caught as if it was her throat with the knife against it. A pretty young woman with long sandy brown hair stood near the boy being menaced by Miles. A blonde older woman was with them as well as a teddy bear looking man with a scruffy beard. He backed down and Miles walked around the bar to speak to the young woman alone. Kate wanted to leave the kitchen and see what was going on but a voice in her head told her to stay put and long ago she learned to trust that voice.

Shortly the young woman returned to her group, visibly upset. Miles strolled in behind her with that cocksure walk that meant he'd made up his mind about something. Kate held her breath when the young man appeared to want to strike Miles. Miles grabbed his wrist and turned it upward to the light and even from where Kate stood behind the door, she could see the Militia 'M'. The young man suddenly head butted Miles making him stagger backward and with liquid movements the kid drew his bow aiming at anyone in his way, but particularly Miles. The young man quickly retreated out the front door.

Miles, rubbing his head, looked furious. The group of travelers beseeched Miles to come with them but he had gone from fury to resignation. Again, Kate hears words exchanged but cannot hear what was said exactly except that the party left in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

" They're coming.", he said darkly turning around before she tapped him on the shoulder.

" Who was that?", Kate said with some irritation.

" My…. Niece. And some friends. ", he replied, his dark eyes swimming with a mix of emotions.

" You're niece?!", Kate sputtered, " Why are they here!"

" Apparently my brother is dead, courtesy of the Militia. My niece thinks I'm going to help her jailbreak my nephew.", he replied calmly as Kate's head spun with this turn of events.

" I… I'm sorry?", Kate stammered not sure if that was appropriate.

Miles blinked and looked at her confusion, " No. No, it's ok.… I haven't seen Ben in a long time. But I wasn't exactly expecting Charlie to come knocking. I need a drink."

Kate stood there for a moment and let it all sink in, " Miles, if you don't mind I'm going to work on the stile. If you need me, call me."

Miles went into a side cabinet and pulled out his beloved single malt scotch, " No problem. Enjoy. I certainly am going to."

Kate turned with a sick feeling in her gut.

But Kate didn't go to the stile in the back. She did something she considered pretty low by her standards just like she had left those other PhD's to become Monroe Republic slaves four years ago. She went upstairs, got her "plan B bag" as she called it and hightailed it out the back door. Her bike was a bit rusty but faster than running and didn't look like she was trying to get somewhere in a hurry.

Kate rode to the lakeshore and then north along what used to be Lake Shore Drive. As the sun was reaching late afternoon, the waves were lapping the beach with a normal rhythm which almost lulled Kate into thinking she was out for a Sunday ride. Her daydream was cut short when she saw that mix of emotions on Mile's face and she peddled harder trying not to call herself a coward.

There was a small farm of a friend where Lincoln Park Zoo used to be and she sought shelter there. The Pierce family welcomed her in and set her up in what used to be the bear building, the carnivores long since gone and a rug on someone's floor. " Tony, thanks so much.", Kate said with a genuine smile and the prickle of tears. She felt terrified and ashamed at the same time.

" No problem, Kate. Anything for a friend." ,he replied but his kind words stung, unknowingly, to her, " Hope you don't mind the smell. After four years we still can't get the odor out. We can't even keep livestock here. They panic."

" I've smelt worse.", Kate replied setting her things down. She was grateful she didn't have to explain herself to him. He reminded her when dinner was and departed. Kate looked around the cavernous space that once housed polar bears and other large carnivores. It did have that lingering smell of fish and blood, but it was pretty minimal. The sliding steel doors were missing now and each "bedroom" was concrete with a small straw pallet and a bucket. Hers had fresh water in it and cup. On a metal tray a trio of thick pillar candles burned lending some warm light to the former animal space. A rough towel was neatly folded next to it. Not the Grand, but for now it would do.

Kate sat ungracefully on the floor of her room as her legs didn't feel as strong at they once were. Scenarios ran through her head. Miles, looking for her and finding her gone; his rage or disappointment at her abandonment at his time of need. No, she told herself, he owes her for saving his life. That was rational, she thought, clinging to the idea tenuously as another vision of Miles being shot by Militia played in her mind. How could she leave him? Three years her partner at the bar, weren't they at least friends?

Kate pulled out her personal anesthetic. She toasted him and wished him luck and then drank herself into oblivion too disgusted with herself to remain sober.

Tony didn't disturb her for dinner but it was the smell of oatmeal that woke her. He hadn't been gone that long because the bowl was still steaming. A dented spoon and simple napkin sat beside it on a tray. Kate felt like hell and was sure she looked it. Not hung over enough to vomit, but her head pounded like a thousand horses were trapped inside. She moaned as she rolled over to the bucket. The cool clear water on her face was like balm to a burn. A few splashes and she was awake and almost human. The oatmeal didn't look so bad now.

As she ate in silence, she let her mind wander any way it wanted to except to the Grand where Miles may be laying dead. The date popped into her mind. What day was it? It was the first of the month! Jeremy would be at the hotel today for his whiskey! Fire raced through her veins as she almost dropped the bowl trying to think her way out of this one if he didn't get his liquor.

Scrambling to her feet, she gathered her things up and left a gold piece on her sleeping mat. Turning to leave, she froze mid-step. What if they were still there? The Militia who was hunting Miles and his ragtag friends? What if Miles was dead and they wanted to question her about where she was last night? So many whats played out in her head till she was dizzy. In, out, breath woman, she scolded herself. Think.

Taking in a shaky breath, she decided that she couldn't run away from this one. She had a duty to fulfill to Miles for abandoning him the night before and she needed to go back. It wasn't valorous or heroic, but she would go back and sort this mess out, if she could.

The Grand was still unkempt on the outside but the front door hung awkwardly, which it didn't do before. Kate had come to the front of the building figuring if something happened there would be witnesses on the normally busy thoroughfare. However, the street was devoid of people, which made her heart sink. Leaving the bike, she walked up the few steps and over the threshold into the dim interior. Blood pooled like congealed ketchup on the floor around bodies wearing Militia uniforms. Weapons littered the floor and the air still smelt of burned gunpowder from front loaded musket rifles. " Hello?", Kate called out meekly. So far, Miles was not one of the bodies she saw.

" Hello?", she called again and stepped further towards the bar and to the back kitchen. It appeared most of the ruckus happened in the front parlor area. She set her bag down and listened. Footsteps marched quickly into the lobby and a voice, of Captain Neville rang out among the fallen marble columns. Kate's blood chilled instantly. Buck up camper, she told herself and stepped out the kitchen door ready to act.

" Oh my God!", she cried and ran to Neville daring to grasp his lapel like a terrified girl, " You're here! I feel safe now!"

Tom gave her a look of mild disgust and peeled her fingers from his coat, dusting off the places she clutched, " Young lady. What happened here last night?"

Kate gave him her best hysterical look and pretended to hyperventilate, " It was _horrible_, sir! Those… rebels! They came in and tried to rob me but some of your men were here and defended my bar. So brave!", a small sob escaped her as she looked around at the soldiers claiming the bodies of the fallen.

" Interesting.", Neville said drawing out the word and looking down his nose at her, " I heard differently. "

" Oh I swear, sir. I hid in the back. I was so _scared_!", Kate continued the act fishing for what he knew.

" Hmm. I heard there was a person of interest here.", Neville surveyed the lobby.

" Who?", Kate asked still attempting to look unhinged, wildly casting her eyes about the room as if she was terrified.

Tom regarded her coldly for a moment as he idly plucked at his gloves as if he were considering killing her now or later. Kate didn't appreciate the feeling. " Miles Matheson. About six foot, dark hair, brown eyes. A bit on the light side.", Neville replied and Kate saw the same young man Miles had exposed with the M on his wrist approach them.

" Sir, no sign of him.", the young man said to Tom and Kate swore the two looked related.

" You know he was here?", Tom asked the teen.

" Yes. With my own eyes.", the teen returned with tension in his voice.

" Well… Well… I…", Kate interrupted with a stammer, " I don't recall anyone with that description last night."

The two men looked at her. Kate began to tremble in earnest under their piercing gaze, " All I know is some rebels came in, threatened me and my place and just before they robbed me your troops came in and fought valiantly against them. I ran to hide in the back."

" If that is so, where are the dead rebels?", Tom interjected, his voice an icy knife.

Kate's mouth hung open and a long pause filled the air between them, " I need a drink.", she said quickly and ducked toward the bar. " Would you like one?", she asked pulling out three glasses.

"Ma'am, it's not even noon yet.", Tom said critically.

Kate exhaled, brushed her red hair out of the way of her eyes and replied, " It's five o'clock somewhere."

Neville allowed himself a bit of humor and sat down to the bar. His son remained standing. Kate poured a generous portion to the Captain and a little less to herself, her head still pounding from the night before.

It was obvious that Miles had escaped. All that practice did him a lot of good to keep his skills sharp but she still felt guilty as hell for abandoning him. " I remember this place. " Neville sipped his whiskey, briefly licking his lips, " Ah yes. Your whiskey is superb. "

" Thank you.", Kate returned and lifted her glass to toast, " To the end of the Rebellion." She lied but put her best smile on her face.

" I can toast that!", Tom replied feeling his stomach warm from the drink. Kate saw the young man behind him twitch slightly as his father made that comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville allowed himself a bit of humor and sat down to the bar. His son remained standing. Kate poured a generous portion to the Captain and a little less to herself, her head still pounding from the night before.

It was obvious that Miles had escaped. All that practice did him a lot of good to keep his skills sharp but she still felt guilty as hell for abandoning him. " I remember this place. " Neville sipped his whiskey, briefly licking his lips, " Ah yes. Your whiskey is superb. "

" Thank you.", Kate returned and lifted her glass to toast, " To the end of the Rebellion." She lied but put her best smile on her face.

" I can toast that!", Tom replied feeling his stomach warm from the drink. Kate saw the young man behind him twitch slightly as his father made that comment. " So, you were hiding in the back?"

" Yes sir.", Kate decided less was more here.

" I see. Private Neville, I want you to scout ahead and send me word of anything you notice. ", Tom said coolly to his son. The boy straightened immediately, gave a curt salute and left. Kate's eyes watched him leave and so badly wanted to go with him away from Tom. " So, tell me, Ms. Walker, ", Kate startled that he remembered her name, " What really happened here last night?", his eyes were dark black lasers piercing her.

Kate swallowed carefully and inhaled. Her personal poison was not going to work on this Monroe Republic snake, " I was in the back kitchen. My assistant was working the bar. Some rebels came in and demanded money. She screamed and ran. I kept back and some Militia came in. I don't know if my assistant saw them. A fight ensued. What you see here is what I saw."

Tom leaned back and gave the tall tale a moment to sink in. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his amazingly large handgun and pointed it straight at Kate's head in one fluid motion. Kate couldn't breathe at all now staring down the barrel. Maybe she should have stayed last night, " Ms. Walker," his voice was velvet, "You are going to tell me exactly where Miles Matheson was and where he was heading off to, now." He flicked the safety off with a click.

Kate closed her eyes and said her prayers. Either way she was a dead woman. Truth or not, she was dead.

" Tom! What in God's name are you doing?!" , Jeremy's voice ran out like a choir of angels to Kate's ears. Her eyes flew open wide and she exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"Captain Baker, I'm a bit busy right now.", Neville snarled back not taking his eyes off Kate's head.

" Why are you going to blow this wonderful woman's head off?", Jeremy approached and put his hand over Toms'. Kate felt like fainting at any second as the men dickered over her life.

" She knows where Miles is.", Tom stated quietly.

" I certainly do not! I was working all week on your order, Mr. Baker.", Kate decided to speak up for herself, even if her only weapons were words.

" You are distracted from our purpose, Jeremy!", Tom scowled at Baker. Baker gave Tom a calming look.

" No. I am sure she is not lying. Please, let's take this down a notch.", Baker pulled the gun down away from Kate's head, but still aiming at her. Realizing his thunder was stolen by Baker, Tom quickly holstered it, a dark cloud over his face. Kate still did not feel safe. " Now, let's get to the bottom of this.", Jeremy said tranquilly and listened to Kate's yarn. Nodding several times sympathetically, he patted Kate's hand when she threated to tear up with crocodile tears.

" I think she is telling the truth!", Baker declared and stood up away from the bar.

" You have no evidence!", Tom railed against his argument.

" And neither do you! As your commanding officer, I am telling you she is truthful.", Jeremy set his jaw.

Tom puffed up his chest, " I have work to do. General Monroe will be very interested to hear what transpired here."

" Give him my regards!", Jeremy spat back, turning to the bar not even watching Tom stomp out of the bar taking his crack soldiers with him. Kate felt as if a giant pressure valve just released in her head to see the Angel of Death leave her establishment.

Jeremy looked at Kate with an almost affectionate look, " I'll take mine to go."

" Yes sir.", Kate replied and got his monthly order while trying not to vomit because of nerves.

The next day, Kate watched Jeremy Baker take his case of whiskey on a wagon, his soldiers and move out of town. In her heart she felt conflicted; not sad to see the Militia go but how close she came to losing her life. Turning to re-enter her bar, the morning light streaming in the large, long windows setting dust motes to dancing in the light, she inhaled the dusty smell tinged with whiskey. Whiskey sounded good now. Pouring herself petite shot she said to no one in particular, " It's five O'clock somewhere. Good luck Miles."

The End.


End file.
